The Final Plans
The Final Plans is the 28th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at the abandonned town outside of of the city. It is night. Inside the sheilded area are the Zonarians working as they usually do. There has been a lot of progress since we have last seen them. A Zonarian Soilder enters a doorway which leads to the main Zonarian Commanding Tower. The Zonarian Commander watches the progress from his metal throne. Zonarian Soilder: Sir. Zonarian Commander, after taking a while to answer: What is it? Zonarian Soilder: I have came to inform you that our plans are nearly completed. The Zonarian Commander rises from his throne and turns to face the Zonarian Soilder. Zonarian Commander: Are we ready to begin? Zonarian Soilder: Not yet, Sir. Zonarian Commander: Then why are you wasting my time! Zonarian Soilder: We have gathered the programming for the Gateway, The Dioxite for Genetic Breeding, The Quartz for Projection now all we need is- Zonarian Commander: A Power Source... Zonarian Soilder: We can always retrieve this source at a nearby electric facility. Zonarian Commander: It wouldn't be enough to charge the Gateway for all of us to pass through. Zonarian Soilder: What do you suggest, Sir? Zonarian Commander: Are the tests successful on the Energy Converter? Zonarian Soilder: Yes but- Zonarian Commander: Then activate it! Zonarain Soilder: Yes Sir. The Zonarian Soilder exits. The Zonarian Commander turns to the monitor that views the progress. Zonarian Commander: Soon... this world shall be ours. The monitor switches over to a view on a red planet with purple areas on it. Theme Song '' It is now afternoon. The team is at Coco's Garage. Sarah: No. Coco: Why not? Sarah: Because I don't want to go. Coco: It will be fun. Sarah: Since when is a Car Show fun? Coco: Since when is it not? Brandon: Everytime (drinks milkshake) Coco: You're not helping. Brandon: What? They are boring. Coco: Car Shows are the best. Brandon: Suuuure. (drinks milkshake again) Coco: You're probably just jealous because you don't drive a car. Brandon: I drove a Go-Kart and I didn't take it to a Go-Kart Show. Sarah: Go-Karts do sound more fun. Coco: Oh come on. You rather go Go-Kart Riding than seeing an awesome Car Show? Sarah, crossing arms: Yes. Coco: Gah. Brandon attempts to drink the milkshake again but realizes that he ran out. Brandon: Guys. Coco: Come on. Just this once. Brandon: Guys... Sarah: I said no Coco. Brandon: Guys! Both, Sarah and Coco: WHAT?! Brandon: I need another milkhshake. You can argue in the car. Coco: I'm working on her. Sarah: You always work on that thing. Coco: It's important. Sarah: Right... Shortly later, the team are driving to the Juice Shack. Brandon is riddling with the Omnitrix in the back seat while Sarah and Coco are talking in the front seats. Coco: Come on. Sarah: No! Coco: Please. Sarah: Look. I'll go with you. Coco: Really? Sarah: Yeah. But you need to change where we're going. Coco: Oh come on. Brandon then stops fiddling with the Omnitrix and turns to the window. He notices that it is raining. Brandon, to himself: That's weird... Coco: How about we go after the car show. Sarah: Can you just let it go? Brandon notices something else out the window. Brandon: Hey guys. Coco: What is it? Sarah: We're heading to the Juice Shack. Would you relax about that milkshake? Brandon: No, not that. Look out the window. Sarah turns to the window and notices that the lights in houses are flinkering on and off, the neon signs for stores are getting burned out and traffic lights are being completly shut off. Coco stops the car. Sarah: Whoa. What's going on? Coco: Everything is getting turned off. Brandon: Forget the Milkshake. We need to figure out what's going on. Brandon gets out of the car. Sarah and Coco follow. Sarah: It could just be a blackout. Brandon: Oh yeah? Well do blackouts cause that? (he points to the sky) Sarah and Coco look up and see a light blue ripple amoungst the pouring rainclouds in the sky. It repeats itself after every minute. Sarah: What is that? Coco: I can't recongize the work from here but I'm going to have to say it's alien. Brandon: Yeah. And that's bad news. Come on. Let's head back to the Garage. Later, the team are back at the garage. Sarah is on her laptop. Sarah: I'm going to try to locate the signal. It's going to be a bit difficult but I need I can find it. A whole world scan is in progress. The scan then zooms in on the town. Then it zooms in on a blurred spot. Brandon: What's that spot over there? Sarah: It's hidden through coding. Somebody doesn't want us to find out where the signal's coming from. Coco: Can you bypass it? Sarah: I might be able to. Hang on. Sarah types rapidly on the computer. The blur slowly begins to dissolve. After a short while, the area is revealed to the abandonned town/the Zonarian Main Base. Brandon: No... Sarah: But that's the- Coco: Zonarian Main Base. Brandon: If they're trying something like this than there is only one explaination. Coco: What? Brandon: Their planning is done. Sarah: Their plans on World Domination? Brandon: Yeah. This could be it. Coco: We can't take them. We'll be outnumbered. Brandon: No... But we can stop whatever they're using to cause this rain. Coco: Well we don't have much time. Sarah: So what do we do? Brandon: We go in and stop that generator. No Power, World Domination. Coco: Alright. Let's do this. The team head out to the Main Base. When they get there, they are shocked when they see a large bright blue light beam coming from the top of the town's sheild to the sky. The team exit the car. Coco: Whoa. Sarah: That must be the generator. Brandon: Ok. This is it. Ready? Coco and Sarah: Ready. They charge in. The Zonarians are startled by their enterance but already know how to prepare for this type of situation. Zonarians: SPIES! They charge at the charging team. Sarah uses her pink energy and shoots down the first three charging Zonarians. Coco absorbs the ground but gets tackled by two of them. Sarah: Coco! Coco busts out in stone form. Coco: I'm alright. Some more Zonarians attack. Brandon: Get ready for some Crusher! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Crusher slams the ground and it throws back the charging Zonarians. Some of them come out from some of the houses and jump ontop of Crusher. Crusher: Gah! Some more jump on him. Crusher: Get. OFF! He busts out and the Zonarians go flying into the houses' walls. Meanwhile in the Commanding Tower, the Zonarian Commander watches from the monitor. Zonarian Commander: Tennyson! He throws his fist into his armrest so hard that it dents it. The team are fighting the Zonarian soilders when the Zonarian Commander exits the tower. The team notice and the Zonarians retreat from the team to the Commander's side. Zonarian Commander: Tennyson. You have been most unwise to be here. Crusher: Yeah. Well it takes one to know one. Zonarian Commander: I don't think you understand what's going to happen here. Coco: What's going to happen is that you're going to get your ugly alien butts kicked. Zonarian Commander: No. What's going to happen is that you, Human Pesks, are going to retreat from here and never return. Crusher: Seriously? Like that's going to happen. Zonarian Commander: We have all of our resources and within minutes, our projectors will be charged. Sarah: How do you charge your "projectors"? Zonarain Commander: A Human like you wouldn't know anything about our machines. It's powered by an Energy Converter that we tested within the first month of our landing. We successful drained the energy of a nearby spaceship containing genetic materials. With a combination of the electric material absorption and the nearby area drainage, We shall be prepared to attack. Crusher: We can't let you do this. Zonarian Commander: You don't have much of a choice scum. Crusher: Oh yeah? Well say that to my FIST! Crusher strikes at the Zonarian Commander but he catches his fist. Crusher: What the-? Zonarian Commander: Don't you ever LEARN? He slams him into the ground. Sarah: Brandon! Zonarain Commander: I will always be more stronger (punches Crusher) more skilled (punches Crusher again) and more prepared than you will ever be! Coco: Leave him alone! Coco strikes at him. The Commander grabs Coco. Coco: Gah. Zonarian Commander: I shall enjoy ripping you limb from limb before our conquest even begins. Sarah: Don't hurt him! Sarah shoots energy discs at the Zonarian Commander which stuns him a little. He drops Coco. Sarah, confronting Coco: Are you ok? Coco: Fine. Zonarian Commander to Zonarians: Annihilate them! There is a big green flash. Crusher has just transformed into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro flies up and shoots down the Zonarians with blue energy blasts. He fires a big one at the Zonarian Commander whom isn't highly affected by it. This surprises Astro. The Zonarian Commander runs up and jumps onto Astro. He throws them both down to the ground through two houses. There is another flash. Unseen Alien: HUMUNGOUSAUR! A punching sound is heard and the Zonarain Commander and be seen flying into his army of Zonarians. Humungousaur, whom was transformed into by Astro, walks out of the debree. Zonarian Commander, after wiping his chin with his arm: I have experiments ready to at my dispoal to finish pesks like you! Suddenly a big creature that resembles a Human and a Zonarian busts out of an old wooden house nearby. Humungousaur: What is that? Zonarian Commander: My new Hybreed. I call the Zonarian X. It is 10 times stronger, 10 times faster and 10 times better than a regular Zonarian Soilder. I shall let you have a demonstration. Zonarian X attacks Humungousaur. They both battle it down. Humungousaur grabs it and throws it at one of the houses. Another one and another one bust out of houses and attack Humungousaur. One of them strikes him while the other tackles. Humungousaur squirms to break free. Humungousaur grows bigger and flips on them off. It nearly lands on the team. He flips another one and it falls directly on top of Sarah and Coco. Sarah sheilds them from the Zonarian X but the sheild cracks a bit considered how heavy it is. Sarah flips it off. Zonarian Commander: I grow impaitent Tennyson! Time to finish you off! More and More Zonarian Xs come out and attack Humungousaur. They all strike, bite, attack and tackle him. Humungousaur now can not move. Sarah: Brandon! Humungousaur struggles. He then reaches for the Omnitrix and successfully hits it. He transforms into Electrix. Electrix dodge rolls out of the big gap and heads for the generator when he is closeby, he is tackled by the Zonarian Commander. Zonarian Commander: Enough of you! He grabs Electrix's arm and pulls on it. Electrix: AHH! Electrix uses his other arm to reach for the generator. He pushes a little harder until he finnally gets there. He absorbs the energy from that generator and uses it to shock the Zonarian Commander off of him. The shock causes him to fly into the Commanding Tower, steaming. Electrix holds his other arms and falls on his knees. Electrix, without a choice, turns back into Brandon. Sarah: Brandon! (Brandon doesn't respond) Come on Coco. We have to get him out of here! They retreat with Brandon before the Zonarians can catch up to them. The team escapes. Zonarain, to Commander: Sir. Zonarian Commander, coming to: What? What had happened? Zonarian: The Boy and his allies have managed to escape again. They have also managed to stop one of our converters from converting energy. However we can get it back online within an hour. Zonarian Commander: Excellent. He has delayed us for the last time. Zonarian: What are my orders Sir? Zonarian Commander: Deploy more troups and Zonarians Xs, Guard the Enterance and Power the Gateway. Once that Generator starts working, we shall take over. Meanwhile back in Coco's Garage, The Camera from Brandon's point of view is waking up slowly and blurringly. Faint Echo: Brandon. Faint Echo Again: Brandon. Clear Echo: Brandon. The camera is now on Brandon waking up. Brandon: Huh? Sarah: Are you alright? Coco: Yeah. You took quite the beating out there. Brandon, getting up: Yeah. I'm alright. Sarah: Brandon, the Zonarians are even more powerful and we couldn't really beat them before. Brandon: I know... That plan wasn't very thought out and we could have all gotten killed then. Coco: But we didn't. Plus you took out one of the converters which buys us some time. Brandon: Time for what? Sarah: To come up with a plan. Coco: Yeah. Brandon: Alright. We have to take down these Zonarains once and for all. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah Aliens Used *Crusher *Astro *Humungousaur *Electrix Villains *Zonarian **Zonarian Commander **Zonarian X (First Appearance) Trivia *This is the last episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force before the 2-Part Season Finale. *This episode shows what all the things that the Zonarians were behind and what meaning did they have. *The Zonarians have gotten everything they need in this episode. *A new species of Zonarians are introduced in the episode. *Brandon attempts to prove his leadership skills in this episode. *The Zonarians causes Techno to crash on Earth in Date Night. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc